It is common practice to irrigate lawns, gardens and other areas requiring regular water application. This practice generally involves connecting a hose and appropriate hose end implement, such as a sprinkler, to a sillcock or similar water faucet. It often is necessary, however, to relocate the hose end implement a number of times during the process to ensure the entire area desired is completely irrigated. This process not only is time consuming and frustrating, but also often results in undesirable water loss.
One known solution requires installing a permanent irrigation network capable of irrigating an entire area without requiring relocation of a hose end implement. If sufficient water pressure is not available to operate the entire irrigation simultaneously, a number of control valves may be provided to isolate and selectively operate individual zones of irrigation. Although extremely effective and desirable, the initial investment associated with such irrigation systems may be considered cost prohibitive.
As an alternative, it also is known to provide a sequencing valve capable of redirecting fluid from a single supply to a number of different outlets in a sequential manner. Preferably, these valves automatically redirect the fluid flow upon interruption of fluid pressure within the valve. Such valves therefore are particularly beneficial when used in combination with a conventional timer device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,002 to Christon and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,664 to Cole each disclose a switching valve capable of directing water from a single inlet to one of two different outlets. Each of these valves, however, require the use of a sophisticated operating mechanism to accomplish such switching functions--often resulting in unreliable or delayed operation. Additionally, these valves do not allow selective operation; rather, redirection of fluid flow can only be accomplished by interrupting the fluid pressure within the valve.
In view of the above, there remains a need for a reliable valve capable of automatically sequencing fluid flow from a single fluid source to one of two outlets in response to an interruption of fluid flow or pressure. Particularly, there is a need for such a sequencing valve that does not require complex operating mechanism for operation. There also remains a need for a sequencing valve capable of manual selective operation, without requiring such interruption if desired.